Perfect, Just Perfect
by Comet1998
Summary: I'm bad at Summaries... Nothing was the same when he left. The days seem to go by faster, her emotions changed and she had no one to look to but her father, but she didn't want to see him, ever again. Maka Albarn, age 21, realized that she was going to have to find someone. (KiMa) (AU) Rate M for Language and Lemon (Possibly)
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was the same when he left. The days seem to go by faster, her  
emotions changed and she had no one to look to but her father, but she  
didn't want to see him, ever again.

Maka Albarn, age 21, realized that she was going to have to find  
someone. Maybe she could go around by the mall... there are always  
guys there, nice guys she hoped.

Maka thought this would be good. She reached for her phone and dialed a number.

She waited for a while until Tsubaki finally answered.

"Hello Maka!" Tsubaki said.

"Hey, Tsubaki." Maka responded. She wanted to ask Tsubaki if she could  
go to mall with her and maybe help her find a guy that would be nice.

"Why'd you call Maka? Is something wrong?" Tsubaki sounded almost concered.

"No, nothing's wrong. I wanted ask if you could come to the mall with  
me." Maka said.

"Okay. I'll wait for you by the entrance." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, how are you and Black*Star doing?" Maka asked.

"We're fine. Star's a bit down because left so abruptly." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, we were planning on getting married... but he left a good 2  
weeks before we could actually prepare." Maka sighed.

"Are we looking for someone new?" Tsubaki smiled on the other end.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Maka said.

"Well." Tsubaki giggled a bit. "I'll see you."

"Yeah, I'll see you too."

...

A man around his early twenties found himself in a book store. He  
looked feverishly at the book; he counted the pages and then held it  
in half.

"This book is asymmetrical! Just by one page!" He yelled trying to  
hold the urge to toss it aside. He set it back on the stand.  
"Garbage."

The clerk cocked a brow at the stranger as he searched thoroughly  
through the books.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Do you have any symmetrical books?" He snarled.

"How am I supposed to know?" He snickered.

...

"Maybe I should go to the book store." Maka said.

"Why there?" Tsubaki said.

"I need a new book and besides maybe I'll find a neat guy there."

"Maybe..."

"This isn't symmetrical! You lied to me!" The man said.

"Dude! What's your problem!?" The clerk said.

The man sighed.

"Uh... Is everything okay here?" Maka said looking at the mess of  
books on the ground.

"These asymmetrical bo-" The man gawked at the ash blonde cutie. He  
was stunned, looks aside she was... symmetrical!

"You are perfectly symmetrical!" The girl jumped a bit when he  
approached her. "The first symmetrical thing I've seen since I was in  
this store!"

Maka, pretty much flustered looked at his hair. "If you like symmetry,  
what's with the three stripes in your hair?"

The man sunk into his short depression, sitting in a corner calling  
himself vulgar things. "Worthless piece of shit... asymmetrical  
crap... a freak..."

"Please... don't be so hard on yourself." Maka said.

"It's not that bad." Tsubaki chimed in.

"Besides, I like the stripes." Maka said. "What's your name?"

"Name? You don't even know me." The man said.

"So. I think you're okay." Maka smiled.

"Fine... the name's Kidd." He said dragging himself out of the corner.

"Maka Albarn."

"That name sounds familiar... doesn't your father work with my dad?" Kidd said.

"I never really heard of my dad having a job." Maka said.

"I sit in with my father during work, and his secretary is always  
talking about how distant his daughter is." Kidd raised an eyebrow.

"That's my dad for you then." Maka sighed. Great… she never even knew her father had a job… she really is distant.

"I'm terribly sorry for the mess." Kidd sighed. "My obsession for  
symmetry gets in the way a lot."

"Just don't do it again..." The clerk said.

...

Maka, Tsubaki and Kidd left the store. Maka carried a bag of books in  
her right hand.

"So what do you do?" Maka asked.

Kidd didn't know how to respond to that. He dug his hands into his pockets. "Well my dad is the mayor of Death City and all. So I spend my time trying to train myself to be the next mayor."

"You're the son of Mr. Death?" Maka asked astonished.

"Yeah." Kidd grunted. Something must have been bothering him today.

"What are you doing today?" Maka asked Kidd.

"You are really quick to rush into things." Kidd said. "We've only met about an hour… no not even near an hour and you're asking for my name and what I plan on doing." Kidd said, a little bit of harshness in his tone.

Before Maka could say something Tsubaki covered her mouth and spoke for her. "Sorry, Kidd. Maka's just had a bit of trouble with her last relationship."

"Oh, how so?" Kidd glanced at the two.

Tsubaki didn't know the situation well enough so she moved her hand and let Maka speak.

"Well, if you must know, I had a boyfriend named Soul. We've been together for a good 7-8 years and we were going to get married about a month from now but out of nowhere he left. I can't come up with any reason why."

Kidd looked at her starting to get teary. He sighed. "No need for that. I guess you are here because you want to find someone new?"

"Yeah."

"You won't find a good guy here. From what I've seen most guys here are perverts. Hence the guy eyeing you from the window." Kidd shot his eyes to the left where Maka was, and there was a guy staring at her.

She turned, and indeed there was a guy looking at her. She wore nothing revealing and her body was nothing compared to Tsubaki. The only thing that changed for Maka was that she had grown taller, her hair longer but still adorned the pigtail style. Her breasts? They were bigger… but still not what most guys looked for.

Maka ignored the fact that the guys was watching her… what she still couldn't believe is that no one was gawking at Tsubaki…

She'll never understand what men are thinking half the time. Girls and alcohol?

"I was going to help my father with some stuff. I'm not going to go into detail about it." Kidd said.

"Kidd do you want to go out?" Maka asked, still rushing things. "It could be a double date."

"You're asking me on a date? And I'm guessing you're dragging your friend into this too?" Kidd sighed.

"Why not." He agreed.

"Death City Diner?" Tsubaki called out.

"Yeah." Maka agreed with her friend. "Best place in town."

Kidd sighed once more. This girl, she is fast on changing the subject and asking him out… Wait! Who is Tsubaki taking? Kidd didn't want to ask that, let it be a surprise.

**I was originally going to make the entire story and publish it… just as one chapter with everything there, but I thought I should do many chapters and what not. So when I'm not working on **_**You're So Compulsive, **_**I'm working on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kidd stood in front of the mirror. He was adjusting the white tie he  
wore on his black suit. It sort of felt good to be the mayor's son,  
but he was still burdened with this date (well it's not much of a  
burden but still)...

"You look like you're going somewhere important." Liz said standing  
next to him.

"Yes, I am going somewhere important." Kidd sighed.

"Where are you going?~" Patti chirped.

"Yes I am going somewhere." Kidd said adjusting the slightly tilted mirror.

"Anything you want us to do while you're away?" Liz said.

"Nothing, just don't let Patti arrange the furniture again."

"Sure."

"I trust that everything will look perfectly symmetrical when I come back." Kidd smiled at the perfectly adjusted mirror.

...

Maka was a little overjoyed. She was going on a date. It was for the  
best right? She overlooked her wardrobe to pick out the perfect  
outfit for the date.

(It's just a simple double date to a diner... what's the big deal?  
Whatever let me proceed with the story)

Maka found a dress that was just in hanging from a hanger. Did it  
matter if she looked formal? But then again... going to a diner in a  
dress would be stupid so a casual look would be best.

She tossed the dress aside and searched for a new seat of clothes.

"I wish Tsubaki could help me pick an outfit..." Maka mumbled.

...

"Rest assure it will be alright." Kidd said making his way to the door.

"Will we ever see her?" Patti whined.

"I won't bring her back home..." Kidd said (sweatdropping). "Besides this isn't a really serious date. I don't love the girl."

"So why are you on a date with her?" Liz smirked.

"Well… that isn't important." Kidd quickly disregarded the conversation.

He turned the doorknob and stepped outside the mansion. It was a decent evening. The sky was pretty much clear; the moon had its same smile plastered on it. Kidd always disliked the moon. Main reason, its asymmetrical. Kidd drew his eyes away from the moon and paced down the road. The diner wasn't a long ways from here, so it wasn't any trouble.

Eventually the couple met outside the diner. Tsubaki and her date  
didn't show up yet and Maka wasn't surprised. Kidd must have thought  
they were going to show up fashionably late, but twenty-three minutes  
past doesn't sound as fashionable. The two sat in silence and waited. How much longer would it take for them to get to the diner?

"What's taking them so long?" Kidd asked.

Maka sighed.

**I'm sorry for two reasons…**

**The chapter is short.**

**And I didn't spend much time with this story.**

**I'm having a hard time being inspired and having ideas for my stories. But its okay, at least I updated, so you're going to have to bear with me here. **

**Just don't be surprised when I upload another short chapter. Anyways bye. I'll try to update soon. **

**-Comet1998**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubaki finally got into the diner...

"Great." Kidd thought as he folded his hands. It took them way to long  
to get here.

He couldn't recognize the blue-haired man that walked alongside  
Tsubaki, he pretty much guessed that that was her boyfriend.

"Wassup Maka!" Black*Star said making his way to the table. He dragged  
out the chair for Tsubaki and pulled the other out for himself.

"Oh, Kidd. I should introduce you to Black*Star." Maka smiled.

"Well it's good to meet you Black*Star." Kidd said.

Before Black*Star could respond the waiter came over to ask what they  
had wanted.

"How dare you interrupt me? I am the all and mighty Black*Star!"  
Black*Star jumped up gripping the waiter by the collar of his shirt.

"Uh..." Kidd mumbled.

"Sorry that's Black*Star for you. He really hasn't changed much from  
before." Maka gave off a weak smile.

Black*Star was thrashing the waiter about demanding respect and the waiter apologized in fear.

"Uh…my I take your order." He said shakily.

Everyone ordered something small but Black*Star order just about everything on the menu.

"Who's paying?" Black*Star asked.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it." Kidd advised like the cost for everything wouldn't be all that high.

… (I'm so terrible TT^TT)

The waiter came back wheeling in a large amount of food. Kidd and the girls gaped at how many things were there. _What the fuck? _Would be a good reaction but they didn't say a thing.

… (I would write about them eating but who the fuck cares about that…)

"It's no trouble really." Kidd said glancing at the bill.

"What do you mean? Don't you think four thousand dollars is a high price for all that food?" Maka said.

"I'm worried about the fact that Black*Star could hold all that food down." Kidd sweatdropped.

Kidd wrote off a check to the waiter who made his way back to the counter.

"Well this _date _was interesting." Kidd said.

… Interesting… why would it be interesting?

"Well, I guess it's getting late. Me and Black*Star should get going." Tsubaki smiled.

"Well I thought it was nice to meet you guys." Kidd said.

With that everyone started to part ways, besides Maka and Kidd.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Maka looked up at Kidd.

"Tomorrow? Uh- Yes I think it would be perfect." Kidd gave Maka his address. "I'll see you at noon, if it's okay with you."

"Yes, I can come by around noon." Maka glanced at the address.

Kidd left the diner waving goodbye to Maka. He stepped foot in his mansion and Liz and Patti were waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Liz looked over at him from the couch.

"It was alright." Kidd said.

"Did anything happen?" Patti said.

"No, nothing."

"You didn't hug or kiss the girl?"

"What? No. I just met her, it's not like I'm in an _official _relationship with her." Kidd sighed. "But look, I'll be having company over tomorrow at noon."

"You don't have an official relationship with her, and yet she's coming here tomorrow." Liz smirked.

"Shut up." Kidd sighed smiling a bit.

**I felt a little stupid writing this and I'm sorry it took long. Writer's Block is taking me by surprise a lot. I'm getting to work on chapter 6 for Patching Things Up. Sorry this chapter is short too. But bear with me guys. **

**-Comet1998**


End file.
